The present invention relates to a grass trimmer having a support which supports a portion of a control rod on the side thereof which is closer to a prime mover in such a manner that the portion is received inside the support and which rotatably supports the output shaft of a clutch for coupling a transmission shaft received inside the control rod.
One type of conventional grass trimmer has been arranged such that the above-described support is constituted by semi-cylindrical halves obtained by axially halving a cylindrical support member and the control rod is fixed to the support through a vibration damper. Such a conventional grass trimmer, however, suffers the following disadvantages. It is inconveniently difficult to effect centering of parts, such as the alignment of the control rod and the transmission shaft, with respect to the output shaft of the clutch when they are assembled, and it is disadvantageously necessary for each of the parts to be produced with high accuracy. Further, even a grass trimmer which incorporates an integral support unfavorably involves a troublesome and labor-consuming operation when assembling the vibration damping system.